reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
David Lister (Hologram)
"Is this right? Eighteen crates of curry and no pasta at all?" - David Lister (Hologram) ("Ouroboros" - Extended version) The hologram version of David Lister was from the same dimension as the alternative Kristine Kochanski who survived the radiation leak which wiped out the original crew of ''Red Dwarf''. In this alternate reality, when Kochanski had been revived from stasis, Holly had brought back Lister as a hologram, and Lister and Kochanski had eventually became lovers once more. This version of Lister, along with his crewmates, were more cultured and sophisticated than that the usual Dwarfers, due to the influence of Kochanski. Biography In the parallel universe that Kochanski came from, Lister's life began very similarly to his primary universe counterpart's. The divergence between the two versions of Lister occurred when Kochanski had broken off their relationship. In his universe, she felt guilty about dumping him in a letter and went to see him in the locker room area on Red Dwarf after he had returned from shore leave on Mimas. She apologised for the note and attempted to make amends, until she noticed the small kitten that Lister had smuggled aboard. She insisted that the cat should be destroyed, but couldn't bring herself to disintegrate a kitten. She kept the cat as her own, meaning it was she who was caught and sent to stasis for six months. Lister was killed in the Cadmium II leak and Kochanski was revived three million years later. Holly brought Lister back as a hologram. Being a soft light hologram for several years made Lister a much more sensitive and caring person. He and Kochanski revived their romance after time and he was prepared to have long talks about sensitive subjects like emotions and relationships. He also became very cultured and intelligent, playing games like "The Magic Flute" and knowing how to operate complex systems. This Lister even started to enjoy pasta rather than curry. He wore a sophisticated black suit and had an "H" on his forehead, and did not have Lister's trademark dreadlocks; but was otherwise identical in appearance to his primary counterpart. ("Ouroboros") Meeting When a spatial rift created a dimensional hyperspace linkway between their two realities, the two Listers met when the crews went into non-space. They were soon separated by weapons fire from a Kinitawowi battle cruiser that severed the connection, with Kochanski on the wrong side. She told her new shipmates all about her boyfriend, making Lister extremely jealous. Kryten described this version of Lister as "every woman's dream guy". He enjoyed shopping for shoes and had even given up his reliance on spicy food once he had obtained a hard light drive. When the linkway was reestablished, the hologram Lister brought several supply crates with him, bemoaning how much curry was included and there was no pasta. He was distraught when he thought that Kochanski had died in non-space, and his own crewmates had to hold him back from jumping into non-space after her. Once Kochanski had moved to the primary Starbug, she looked for ways to get back to her universe. ("Ouroboros") The human Lister described his counterpart as "The Anti-Lister", owing to his sensitivity and lack of interest in spicy food. He especially hated the way Kochanski said she missed him and was always saying what her Lister would have done in any given situation. She would often tell her new shipmates about one of his sayings or another aspect of his caring nature. Lister mockingly called his hologram counterpart "the hologrammatic hunk" ("Blue") Gallery Meeting-Listers.jpg|The two Listers meet in the hyperspace linkway Nonspace.jpg|The hologram Lister with his "sophisticated" crewmates Hologram-Lister-Kris.jpg|Hologram Lister is lovers with Kristine Kochanski Trivia * Kochanski disappeared at some point during the 1999 - 2009 bridge. Initially, Kryten said that she had died, but later revealed this was a lie to protect Lister's feelings. Kryten revealed in Back to Earth / Series IX that she had actually left Red Dwarf in a Blue Midget. One possibility is that she had found a way to get back to her old boyfriend, the hologram Lister, since she told Kryten that she had gotten tired of his Lister's ways, and still considered the Lister in her own dimension to be her partner. Category:Characters Category:Series VII Category:Hologram Category:Lister Category:Alter-egos Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternative Reality